


Sweaters in the Summer

by Riceball02



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette fluff, F/M, Fluff, Game of Love, adrienette - Freeform, adrienette fluff, glassy eyes, i should stop making new fics before finishing old ones, odd marinette, shy adrien agreste, songwriter au, to pure for the eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riceball02/pseuds/Riceball02
Summary: Adrien Agreste is a shy and awkward songwriter (which his father thought he would've grown out of) while Marinette is strange, wild and a complete mystery to him.They're both eighteen, with only a few months before graduating.Can Marinette make Adrien fall for her before then?This is the story of how Adrien's life changes. From being an introverted and socially inept teenager to a still introverted and socially inept teenager with friends.orAdrien and I'M NOT GONNA WRITE YOU A LOVE SONG 'CAUSE YOU ASK FOR IT.*hysterical giggling*sorry, I had too.





	1. her eyes are a freaky shade of blue

So here’s the problem.  
I’m an aspiring songwriter.

So here’s the problem.  
I want to write about love.

So here’s the problem.  
I’ve never been in love.  
I’ve never suffered through heartbreak.  
I’ve never had my first kiss.  
And honestly, that’s pretty humiliated to admit for someone about to graduate high school.

So that’s the problem.

I played the piano, I played the guitar (not that well), I play the ukulele.  
But I did not participate in the playing the game of love.

Although, that day was the day that…  
Just joking, nothing happened.

What am I? A cliche?

~~~

 

Walking through the giant doors of the school (strange how that have that but no art funds) I can already hear people whispering my name.

_Adrien this, and Adrien that._

It’s not as glorious as it might seem.

Suddenly, I heard a loud voice from behind “You know what would be really funny”. It was obviously a girl, a very exuberant girl.

A deeper voice answered back, “every time you start with that phrase I end up regretting our friendship”

“What if, before babies were born, they’d sing-” and then she began to sing in a very off tune voice “I wANnA bE whERe tHE PEoPle arE”

“Speak again and I will slap that smirk off your-”

And then I began to laugh.  
I clutched my stomach and giggled for longer than I should have.  
People began to whisper more.

“He thinks I’m funny,” she says, pointing out the obvious.

“That’s because he doesn’t have to deal with your nonsense everyday,” the other boy said indignantly.

I cough awkwardly, before escaping to my class (yay, I love avoiding human interaction).

That was the first time I heard her voice.  
Her really bad singing voice.

  
~~~

  
Watching romance movies didn’t mean you knew the feeling of love.  
Trust me, I’ve tried.

This is me, slouched in my bed with an almost empty Oreo box watching Cinderella for the ninth time. The movie doesn't actually portray love realistically. At all. Though, if I need to learn how to ballroom dance to fall in love, I might as well be a cat lady forever.

I close my laptop and begin to pick up my ukulele case. At four o’clock everyday I go to the Champs-Élysées and perform. I fix my blond locks in the mirror before leaving. Usually, I use the money to buy books or donate it. I don’t really need the extra cash, I just like to perform. It might just be the only thing I like to do around people.

I’ve never performed original pieces though. It’s easy for people to steal it that way...Or judge me mercilessly.

When I get there, I see a girl with two pigtails waiting in front of my spot. She’s there every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. It’s not like I remember everyone’s schedule, I just know her because there's something distinctly strange about her.

It was her eyes.  
They were a type of blue that looked like a section of water hit by the sun. Sparkling and lighter than the rest of the ocean. Almost glassy. In fact, it kind of creeped me out.

“Good evening Adrien,” she says. This is the first time she's ever talked to me. 

“It’s not evening yet” I respond. I’m kind of surprised that she knows my name because I have no idea who she is.

“You seem to think my joke was funny this afternoon,” she said, more people began to crowd around. He saw many familiar faces, people that come often to see him perform. Like the annoying girls at school.

“What...Oh, you mean this morning?” I start feeling anxious because people are coming and this girl is making me make them wait.

“Time is just an illusion that humans made”

“...Um...Okay”

And then everything else went as usual. I sang some songs from my favorite musical like If I could tell her. Then, I sang some songs with my ukulele and that was it. I don’t really know why people come everyday because I repeat a lot of my songs.

When people started to disperse, it got weird again. But, that was just because the glassy-eyed girl didn’t leave. I started to drink from the water bottle beside me, it's survival methods so people don’t talk to you.

“I’m gonna make you fall in love with me”

And then I sprayed it out like a fucking hose.


	2. i'm not but there's nothing wrong with that

So, let me just explain myself.

 

No, let me explain her, because it definitely wasn't my fault.

 

Now, this crazy rumor is going around and I can’t do anything about it.

 

~~~

 

“Hey, Adrien?” asked a brunette from my class. I don’t really remember her name but I knew that she was good at pottery. I remember having an art class together. They...don’t have pottery at this school anymore. Wait, why am I always ranting about the art funds?

 

“Yeah,” I say quietly, trying not to make eye contact. Seriously, I’m so pissed. Why can’t I just live through my day without random strangers talking to me? I’d much rather sit at my desk and draw grumpy cats on the table.

 

I take a fist full of my white button-up, trying to distract myself from the nervousness of someone being way too close for comfort. “There’s this new book store opening up and I’ve heard that everything is on sale because of the...you know...grand opening,” she said, I notice that she’s also fidgeting. It’s nice to know that I’m not the only anxious person.

 

“Okay,” my face heats up, so I rub my neck awkwardly, trying to hide the redness.

 

“So...I was wondering if-”

 

Out of the blue, I feel small hands grab onto my shoulders and put pressure on me.

 

“ADRIEN AGRESTE IS GAY”

 

Cue brunette getting extremely flustered.

 

Cue class looking at me in shock.

 

Cue a tan boy in a red cap shouting “I’m about to get some!”

 

I turn, furious to see the glassy-eyed girl with a smirk. She uses her small hands to grab onto me again, whispering “you’re welcome”

 

I am most certainly not welcome.

 

~~~

 

You’re probably wondering why I don’t know the names of all the people in my class. I’m pretty observant so I know that the tan boy in the red cap is Nino...No that’s actually just because I hear his name a lot. He’s pretty popular.

 

I didn’t know much about the brunette because she doesn't talk much either. Also, I don’t really care for girls. Until they mess up my life!

 

You would think that the whispers would’ve died down by now but nope! Everyone in the school now thinks that Adrien Agreste is gay. I don’t have anything against the LGBTQ+ community but for some reason, everyone else thinks it’s a huge deal and I’m literally going insane.

 

I’m going to find out what her name is.

 

That glassy-eyed freak.

 

But first, bookstore.

 

~~~

 

I really wanted to get Cassandra Clare's newest release but, I also really want the deluxe version of We Were Liars...I have a fetish for signed books. Oh! But, what about this new manga release. Why must I face these dilemmas? Why didn’t I bring more money? The struggle is real.

 

“Goldilocks?” said a painfully familiar voice.

 

I turn around, not hesitating at all. I raise my hand and point right at her nose, “what is your name!” I demand. She tilted her head in a totally non-cute way that didn’t make me blush like an idiot and thrusts a book at the tip of my finger.

 

“I like Shakespeare...And Comics!” In her hand was a copy of Red Queen which wasn’t Shakespeare or a comic book. “I’m Marinette”.

 

That doesn’t sound like a heart melting name at all...I don’t know what you’re talking about.

 

~~~

 

I ended up buying all those books. Not Red Queen thought, I already have the paperback.

 

_“Marinette is a charming, pleasant and attractive woman who is eager to please and be loved in return. Emotionally she is sensitive, sympathetic and considerate, and is prepared to make considerable efforts to ensure that peace and harmony prevail in her world.”_

 

I didn't get flustered just by reading that.

 

I’m definitely not a loser.

 

Then I went to Urban Dictionary.

 

_“Marinette: A small city with a dropping population where most people have done drugs, are doing them, or have or are posessing them._

_Hey when we drive through North East Wisconsin, lets go past that little shit hole Marinette._

_by BigGofWi August 10, 2005”_

 

Urban Dictionary isn’t very reliable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please keep reading, I have nothing else to live fore besides fanfiction.
> 
> lol joking
> 
> but not really
> 
> don't leave me


	3. i don't understand what's so amazing about lightning

“So did you fall in love with me yet”

 

I choked on air (which I didn’t think was physically possible), jumping from the source of the noise.

 

Blushing furiously, I turn to her “What! I-I barely know you!”

 

“I’m Marinette”

 

“That’s not what I mean”

 

She slipped her hand into mine while I’m still stuttering with my cheeks heating up. _Her hands are small_ , I think absently, before pulling away from her. “Please don’t touch-”

 

“Sorry, what did you say? You’re so quiet”

 

“Don’t touch me” I say, my voice trying to reach out to her.

 

She looks at me, as if she’s in thought, before speaking “Okay Adrien!”

 

And then Marinette pranced off to class as I stay still, shell-shocked. Was this girl serious? No...that’s not possible...No way could Marinette actually like him.

 

She was the sun and I, the moon. I’m so small and only shine in the dark.

 

Marinette is burning with passion.

 

And crazy...She’s burning with crazy too.

 

Walking to the classroom, the whispers started to die down. I guess people either began to disbelieve the rumor or accepted it.

 

Suddenly, I heard a clap of thunder. It was going to be one of those days, I suppose. No performing.  No walking by myself. Just sad rain.

 

“Adrien!” Marinette shouted as I walked into the room, she ran up to me while pointing at the window, “The clouds are crying and screaming” her voice went much lower. For a second, it looked as if Marinette was sad. Maybe he misread her though.

 

“They have to cry once in awhile” I respond before going to my seat. I usually had a desk to myself, but for some reason, there was already someone sitting there with an orange flannel. She smiled like a child before giving a friendly wave.

 

As I sat down, the girl put her hand out to me and said, “Adrien Agreste...The whole school says you're gay”.

 

And then I slam my head onto the table.

 

I don’t like attention very much so that probably wasn’t a good idea.

 

I can hear Marinette and Nino snickering like...like...snicker-ers.

 

I’m not very clever.

 

I turn my head to face the girl and whisper, “I don’t think anyone wants to know how my father reacted with that when he thought I was gay”. Her laugh was really loud, but not in an obnoxious way. In a very warm way.

 

“I’m Alya, and I’d be a very accepting father”

 

~~~

 

Sometimes I feel like the class is the same every day. The teacher speaks,  Nino says something stupid, everyone laughs, the teacher continues to speak and so on. People pay attention. People don’t. People go to the bathroom and use their phone. People go to the nurse to take unreasonable naps. I doodle in my notebook while listening to the TV static that is my classroom.

 

It’s different this time though. The thunder. The sound of rain hitting the streets. Frequent flashes of lightning.

 

And then there’s Marinette. Watching the whole thing.

 

She hasn’t looked away from the window and I have to admit, it’s kind of strange. She is very strange though.

 

Should I ask her why? _No. I don’t need too._ But I do like questions! _No. I shouldn’t waste her time._ Maybe she won’t mind! _No. She probably does._ But, she likes me… _No. No one likes me._

 

Why am I having arguments in my own head?

 

_Because you’re anxious as fuck._

 

Yup.

 

I look back at her and she’s writing in a very exuberant manner. Then just for a second, our eyes meet and I turn away, scratching my nose.

 

And then the bell rings.

 

And then Nino and Marinette leave.

 

I go up to the windows and rest my elbows on the ledge. Maybe if I continued to watch the lightning I could understand Marinette a little bit more. She was a mystery after all. The impact of the rain sounds like feet in a crowded subway station, minus the voices. The thunder sounds like timpani drums. Lightning...Just looks like flashes of light...This was a waste of time.

 

I was thinking that Marinette would come back in this room any moment, like some predictable scene from a movie. No one ever came. It’s just the rain and I sharing an indecipherable conversation.

 

Walking out the classroom, I make my way to the doors. Marinette is standing there, having a conversation with a boy. His hair makes him look like an emo tomato. She does looks more excited than she does when we talk. She probably is.

 

She must have been joking about likely me. Not that I care, those weirdos deserve each other.

 

The emo tomato blushes and looks at her like she’s the sun.

 

Like she’s the sun.

 

“MARINETTE IS GAY!” I shout at the boy before running into the rain.

 

...

 

Fuck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien curses a lot in this fic and I'm not sure if that's how that fandom thinks of him  
> He's still a smol bean.  
> just a smol bean with a potty mouth.
> 
> Marinette is usually the artist in fics while Adrien likes science and stuff but honestly, Adrien that's into art and music is my HC.
> 
> Also, i made a miraculous ladybug tumblr...it's called miraculousbirds
> 
> so...check it out if you want. Also, if I like you, then you can become a member.  
> If there's any other information you'd like about myself then you can ask or check my profile.


	4. asteroids and ufos are pretty cool

It’s been a few days since then and I still can’t look her in the eye without wanting to erase myself from humanity.

Wow, a month has passed since I’ve met Marinette. Which means only two more months of school and I can leave this school. I’m staying in Paris though. I don’t think I could ever leave this beautiful city. I’m going to study music. My dad doesn’t really agree with my choice but, he’s accepted that I’m not into the fashion industry. He said I’m just like mom. He said I got my angelic voice from her.

I don’t think my voice is angelic but okay.

“ADRIEN AGRESTE!”

“AGH!” I responded as I flew backwards, falling onto the floor, “Ow”. I really should be paying attention in class but, it’s senior year and honestly, I can’t be bothered anymore. I have senioritis.

I can already hear the whole class laughing at me. I glance over to Marinette but, she’s not laughing. In fact, she’s just gazing at me.

Alya sticks her hand out to me and I take it.

~~~

Today she came to school in a black sweater. I haven’t seen a single person wear a sweater since March but, what was the real surprise was that stars and planets were all over her peachy bare legs. It was obviously sharpie because of the distinct smell.

“Adrien! You like my legs?”

Okay, no one should ever say that to a teenage boy...

I coughed awkwardly into the back of my hand before saying, “Yeah, they’re really pretty”.

She smiled up to her eyes. That smile could probably make any guy swoon. “I thought I’d make you fall in love with me with my art skills!”.

Shit, she drew that?

I looked down, realizing that I was wearing khaki shorts. Dammit, I look like one of those really white dads on the cover of golf magazines. _I wish she could do my legs too…_

“I’d love too!”

“I said that out loud, didn’t I”

She laughs. The most beautiful laugh I’ve ever heard. Oh my goodness, I think I’m going to fall again.

~~~

  
For the first time since I’ve been to public school, I sat with someone at lunch. It really looked like a date. My legs were on top of her’s and she had all her markers out. First, she got out a black, red and silver. She started making a U in black and then the magic began. She kept going and started using the red and silver. It was an asteroid that was shooting upwards. Cool. I fed her a bite of my sandwich. This really looks like a date. It was obvious that she was being extremely careful.

By the end of lunch, we were covered in constellations and UFOs. She awed about how hairless my legs were and I pretended it was because of modeling but really, I think puberty just forgot about me and now I’m an eighteen-year-old guy that resembles a naked mole rat.

“Adrien, let’s go on a date” Marinette proposed loudly. The whole class was watching so that’s great.

“W-what! No way!” I know I’m blushing. I can’t control it. I also know that the class would see me smiling like an idiot if I didn’t have my hand in front of my face.

“Pick me up at four”

“No! That’s when I perform!”

“I’ll be waiting” she sings.

“I already said no!”

And then she skips to her desk like a child.

No way am I doing this.

  
~~~

I can’t believe I’m doing this.

I mean, if she’s waiting for me I can’t just leave her.

I’m a gentleman.

It’s not for my own pleasure.

I saw her leaning against the outside of her bakery, “You’re late” she said indignantly.

“I told you I wasn’t coming”

“But you did”

“Of course I did”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time works differently in this story, the chapters don't go by day. They go by random moments that happen between them.
> 
> Also I think I might actually start having a plot to this story.
> 
> I wanna read 8 more books this summer but, I'm not sure if that's an absurd goal.


	5. how can i be a good friend if i can't even speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to some jazz or Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra to get into the mood. 
> 
> If you want...

“Do you wanna come in?” she inquired quizzically. I followed her into the bakery, it was beautiful. People chattered exuberantly while waiting in line and children looked at the multicolored macarons. Frank Sinatra played in the background. Nothing beats a local bakery in France.

I started fumbling for my wallet but she put her hand on top of mine, “ It’s on the house”. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She’s very cute. Well, I always knew this. Everyone knows this. Marinette is a heartbreaker. But now, I’m noticing even more. The way she blows her band out of her face and wrinkles her nose. I’m heating up just thinking about it oh dear lord.

“Maman, two eclairs and a dozen of madeleines to go!” She shouted while skipping to the counter. I sat in a booth. I wanted to stare out the window but once again, what am I? A cliche? Instead, I glance over to Marinette who is getting scolded at for skipping the line. She laughing and her mother is trying to keep a straight face. She might as well give up, Marinette’s laughter is contagious.

I’m right, of course. Her mother starts laughing and Marinette comes back with the eclairs and a paper bag. She slid into the other side of the booth. Marinette was they type of person that you can never understand just by watching them. You would have to speak up. You would have to say something.

“Why…” I started, thinking about how to phrase this “Why do you like me?”

She stared at me for a second with a blank face. She opened her mouth and then closed it. She opened her mouth again...and closed it. “Well...uh, this is embarrassing…” and that was the first time Marinette reacted in a humane way.

Her ears turned red and she smiled sheepishly, “That day I made you laugh was the first time I heard you laugh...Then I realized that I wanted to make you laugh for the rest of my life”

Nevermind she’s definitely not human.

“When you sing, I don’t feel any emotion but lately...you’ve been showing them to me. I want to hear you laugh. So laugh more.”

It’s my turn to blush. It’s my turn to turn into a puddle of mush. It’s my turn to fall in love.

  
~~~

  
I never thought people could hate Marinette.

It never came to mind.

But today I realized that you either love her or hate her. Alya has come to love Marinette. It's not surprising.

Sometimes I forget that people who voice their opinions are going to be tormented. I’m not a talkative person. I like to think that it’s my charm. No one hates me. No one knows me at all. Well, they know me because of my father’s reputation but, that’s it.

I was in Physics class today (Alya isn't in the same class as me...this is relevant to what’s going to happen) and Marinette was absent. I was disappointed at first. Then I was confused on why I was disappointed.

Kim was ecstatic. He pranced into the classroom and said, “Marinette isn’t at school and that means that no one else has to listen to her feminazi shit for the whole day!”.

My first thought was, _no one is going to agree with that_.

But here’s the thing...SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY AGREED WITH THAT!

This other guy joined in saying, “she bit me once because I told her that marching band wasn’t a sport and said that track was just running in circles!”

I wanted to stick up for her. Of course I do but, my throat starts to burn and my hands start to sweat. One part of me keeps saying _do something, stick up for her_.

And the other part of me is scared.

Fuck I'm so scared.

Nino stands and leans into the conversation.

“Come on Kim, you’re just jealous because Marinette is so much prettier than you”, I look up to see Nino with his classic smirk. _Thank god for Nino._

Kim laughs back and the conversations dies down when the teacher walks in.

I’m such a coward.

Someone like me could never stand up for what I believe in.

That’s why nobody hates me.

~~~

I get a phone call and excuse myself from class. It’s an unfamiliar phone number.

“Allô?”

“Fall in love with me because when school ends it’ll be too late”

And then she hung up.

Girls are so confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i relate to adrien a lot
> 
> the part about the friend getting made fun of is all true. ever single line.
> 
> including the "you're just jealuse because" blah blah blah
> 
> don't blame the poor guy
> 
> he's not a bad friend
> 
> neither am i


	6. i want to be like the female protagonist that don't cry but, doesn't everybody?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't updated for 11 days and im not sure if i should feel bad because some people don't update for months and some people update everyday and i'm just like "whut"

Today was one of those bad days. My dad had stopped forcing me to model a few years ago but today was an exception. Once every year I would model for his father and today was that day. Of course I was a little pissed off. The school year was slowly coming to an end and I needed to study for his finals. Then my dad suddenly tells me not to go to school? 

 

I didn't hate being a model. I just didn't think it was a good way to use my time. I could spend my time reading or making music instead of working with people that only took me for their boss's son. Snobby and unprofessional coworkers weren’t as rare as you would think in the Agreste company. Also, I don’t really like attention (if you haven’t noticed). Once a  girl came up to me and said that a manager allowed her to see me. Obviously that wasn’t true and the girl was trespassing. She kept trying to convince me while also flirting until security found me. I’m usually too dense to notice these things but it’s gotten to a point where I can’t deal with this anymore.

 

There was also this makeup artist and every time she saw me she’d ask for the time but not once did she say “thank you”. I know that might sound petty but seriously! She’d be like, “what time is it?” and I’d answer and then she would just walk away. And they say millennials have no manners.

 

I was standing around there for at least six hours. I was tired and stressed and pissed. Especially because the director kept saying I lost my charm and gained weight. 

 

I just...wanna go home.

 

Suddenly I felt my hand flailing to find a grasp on something as my whole body falls forward.

 

My right knee hits the ground. I don’t feel any pain so I stand back up, determined not to look at the damage. I had tripped on a random plank of wood. It was probably used for props.

 

I hear a scream.

 

“ADRIEN!” shouted the unfamiliar voice “ blood is dripping down your leg!”

 

Finally I look down. I see the blood and a wave of panic rushes over me. It drowns me. It consumes me. It suffocates me. 

 

And then I cry.

 

I always wished I was like Clary Fray or Linh Cinder, Even Mare Barrow would do. The female protagonist that doesn't cry during the most vicious battle injuries. I was not like them. I cried. 

 

I cried from the stress.

 

I cried from the tiredness.

 

I cried from looking at the blood. 

 

A bunch of coworkers began to crowd around me until first aid came. They all whispered about how Adrien Ageste was crying from a simple scrape. 

 

First Aid treated me like a child. They pitied me. They pitied the eighteen-year-old boy that couldn’t stop sobbing. They kept asking if it hurt. I kept lying. 

 

It took twenty minutes for the bleeding to stop. 

 

My father never came.

 

~~~

 

Walking home wasn’t something I’d usually do. I just didn’t want to get in that car. My leg might be hurting but walking cleared my mind. As long as no one talked to me...I wouldn't cry again. 

 

But, that’s when I happened.

 

Of course this was going to happen.

 

“...Adrien?”

 

“Why weren’t you at school today?” The soft and familiar voice was Marinette. Definitely. 

 

_ What should I do? I can’t talk. If I talk I’ll cry. If I cry she’ll think I’m such a loser.  _

 

I mumbled some random thing about having to work but she didn’t seem to hear it. I continued to stare at the floor as tears welled up in my eyes. 

 

_ Don’t cry. Be normal. Be okay.  _

 

“Are you okay?" she asked quietly, "I know you’re quiet but, you usually aren’t with me...did I do something wrong?”

 

I looked up and what I saw was the most heartbreaking facial expression I’ve ever seen. She’s never looked so...sad. I sniffled and turned away. How could I do this to her? I’m so ashamed of myself.

 

“Adrien? Are you crying?” 

 

It felt like time stopped. That’s something you should never say to someone. It’s like exposing their vulnerability. 

 

My lips trembled as I choked out, “I-I’m fine” before running away.

 

My leg hurts so much.

 

My heart hurts.

 

~~~

  
  


It started bleeding again. My father’s pissed because he doesn’t want me to get a scar. My father’s pissed because I ruined the clothing. But, my dad’s pissed because he wasn’t there. I told him it was okay. I told him that I was fine and that it didn’t matter. He’s a busy man. 

 

I haven’t written music in a long time. I guess I was busy with getting ready to graduate and constantly worrying over Marinette. I really needed to apologize but I also needed to water my cacti. The one of the left is Harold The Second (named after my very violent fish) and the one with a flower is Maury (I might be accidentally calling it Mari but no one else needs to know that). 

 

Okay, maybe I’m just stalling because maybe I’m scared to confront her. I’m scared of messing up.

 

My notepad from Japan is filled with lyrics that don’t go together and thoughts that I don’t remember. Things like:

 

_ You like the rain _

_ You like the thunder _

_ You are the lightning _

_ You like the pitter patters and the light from the street lamps _

 

_ And I regret to inform you _

_ But I can take the fake sunlight _

_ I need the storm to rage _

_ I need my cloudy days _

 

I know...it doesn’t make a lot of sense. None of this makes sense. She doesn’t make sense. Words on a paper don’t make sense. 

 

There is this one line that I like though. It doesn’t go with anything I’ve ever written but something about it is mesmerizing. 

 

_ And for once in her life, she was speechless _

 

I wrote it down a long time ago. I don’t know who this is about and what it means. Maybe it had something to do with my mother. 

 

Or maybe not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this too angsty for a fluffy fic?
> 
> maybe
> 
> eh whatever
> 
> also if you love the Lunar Chronicles say "Aye"


	7. I'm not dying I'm just crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> give nino some love

I put on a sweater. Pastel yellow. Apparently, it doesn’t match my skin tone but I don’t really care. I got it from Japan a few years back. I thought it was funny because all clothing has English words on them but they don’t make sense. Japan is trying and it’s hilarious.

 

My knee has healed pretty fast but it looks too gross to not put a band-aid on.

 

Look at me I’m insecure about my knees...that’s just great.

 

Well anyways, It’s the week of finals and I haven’t spoken to Marinette since that moment. I don’t have the time...or I’m just ignoring her out of embarrassment.

 

Yeah, that’s more likely.

 

I don’t think I can avoid her anymore though because I’m going out to sing today. I should be studying but I have a case of senioritis. It sounds more serious that procrastination.

 

Maybe she’ll study and not come.

 

Maybe I’ll never see her again and I can bathe in my shame for the rest of my life.

 

This is great.

 

Everything is fine.

~~~

 

The sun is telling me that the season is changing and my sweater is screaming regret.

 

I forgot my stool so I guess I’m playing guitar on the floor. I look like a homeless person (not that I don’t like homeless people).

 

“Good afternoon”

 

“Good afternoon”

 

It’s an automatic reply. I probably should’ve looked up before saying something. It could’ve been a serial killer or a rapist.

 

It was just Nino.

 

“You’re not a rapist,” I say as while playing my guitar strings one by one. Nino and I have become closer from associates to peers to hopefully friends. I think we’re friends but I don’t actually know. I think he might like me? Or maybe he just feels bad for me because I don’t have a lot of friends.

 

I should stop over thinking this.

 

“Disappointed?” he replied sarcastically with a grin.

“No” I twiddle the strings between my fingers subconsciously. My hands are sweaty and I’m not sure if it’s because I’m slightly nervous or because it’s so hot outside.

 

Nino drops a dollar croissant into my hat that says “TiPs”.

 

“Thanks” I responded, combing my hands through my hair. Nino sits down beside me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

 

He sighs and looks up at the clouds, “It must have been difficult but I promise that things will get better” Nino leaned slightly onto my shoulder.

 

What was he talking about? I mean...I guess it’s been kind of hard getting ready for college and everything.

 

“I know you liked her”

 

Oh, he’s talking about Marinette. Well, I do miss her. Maybe I should confront her? No...I don’t want to do that.

 

“I miss Mari-bro too”

 

…

 

“WAIT WHAT! Did Marinette die?!?”

 

Nino turned to me and furrowed his eyes, “What are you talking about?” he said indignantly, “She just graduated early”

 

It took me a second to relax. Marinette was fine. She’s getting closer and closer to her dreams. Her buttercream laugh was safe. Her Starry Night eyes are safe. “She must be happy”.

 

Nino smiled. He stood up and offered his hand, “Yeah, she’s in love with San Diego”.

 

I laughed and took his hand, “What’s a Sand Deigo?”.

 

Sand is...sand but Deigo is a name.

 

Oh my goodness, she has a boyfriend.

 

_Oh my goodness._

 

“Dude, San Diego is a place in America”

 

Oh.

 

Wait.

 

She's in America?

 

“This is like the plot to High School Musical Three but worse!”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”

 

~~~

 

I lay like a starfish in my bed and stare at the blank white ceiling.

 

I’ll never see her again. I already forgot what her voice sounds like. I just can’t believe it. I can’t believe she’s gone. 

 

My hands start to tremble and my eyes water.

 

_ You are okay. _

 

_ You are not dying. _

 

_ Do not cry. _

 

_ Do not be weak. _

 

_ You are okay. _

 

“I’m okay”

 

“She’s okay”

 

“And that is okay”

 

I never even said goodbye.

 

Why didn’t I say goodbye.

 

God I miss her so much. 

 

I want to put my hands in her hair and whisper sweet nothings in her ears. I want to her to see my love sick smile. 

 

I don’t even notice I’m crying.

 

~~~

 

This is the perfect time to write a song.

 

the best type of artist are broken.

 

Vincent Van Gogh was suicidal.

 

"la tristesse durera toujours" was his last words.

 

Oh god she's mind consuming. 

 

My mind has been consumed.

Remember when I said "I’ve never suffered through heartbreak" ?

 

Those were the good days.

 

_ I don't like to cry _

_ or summer day pies _

_ I don't like the sky _

_ When the stars aren't by _

 

_ but I like midnight hair _

_ and the sweaters that you wear _

_ i like the glitz in your eyes  _

_ and all the untold lies _

 

I'm going to bed.

 

I hope I wake up and this was all a dream.

Or better yet, I never wake up.

 

I didn't have a reason to until I met Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sure hope i'm portraying anxiety correctly because dear lord if i'm not then i might not be anxious. i might be crazy.
> 
> sorry i haven't been updating regularly. 
> 
> i am a hundred percent during marching band season
> 
> Don't worry I won't forget about yooooooou


	8. i like the sparkles in her head

Starting my college career was surely something. I feel like ever since high school ended I’ve been putting myself back together slowly. I want to be someone that can change young minds. I want to become a physics teacher. I’m minoring in Music and Society.

I really wanted to live on campus. It would be nice to get away from my father. It’s not that I hate him or anything, I just need to be free. To fly away like a bird. But if you noticed me using past tense this did not go as planned. My father did not want me to leave the house so I guess I don’t have much of a choice. At least I don’t have to worry about leaving my books. These little boys definitely couldn’t fit into a freshmen dorm room.

Nino decided to wait a year before going to college. I asked him if it was about the money and he said no. I think he’s lying but I shouldn’t push. I hope he’s okay. Nino’s been trying to get a part-time job but accidental applied to one in America. I don’t know how that happened but now a Stop and Shop in New Jersey expects him to be there tomorrow morning and he’s most definitely not going.

NOBODY'S PERFECT! WE LIVE AND-

Oh, my phone!

“Hey, buddy are you free next week?” Nino’s been trying to get out of his dude phase but ended up calling me old sport because of The Great Gatsby and now is proceeding to call me buddy. I need to find him a new catchphrase.

“Saturday I’m taking a tour of the campus and Friday I’ve got a concert in the park. I think I’m free otherwise”

“Is the concert free”

“Of course it’s free, no one would actually pay to see a high school graduate sit in a park”

He did the signature Nino laugh, “I know someone who would”

“Who?”

“You know, the girl who stalked every one of your performances and learned your schedule”

I mimicked Nino by doing his signature laugh and I could pretty much hear him pouting through the phone.

“I’ve gotta go now”

“See you later buddy”

Today is going to be a great day.

I’m going to have a great school year.

I think,

everything might turn out fine.

~~~

I have my concert today. Maybe my dad might pay some people to come watch me. That’d be nice.

I didn’t want to bring my stool so I decided to play on the floor. Surprisingly there are people standing there in front of me. Waiting and watching.

I take a deep breath and I don’t control the words the words control me.

 

_I love San Diego because my heart is there_

_I love San Diego and the sweaters that she wears_

_I love Paris France_

_That’s where we met_

_I love bluebell eyes_

_And the color of rainy skies_

 

_I love San Diego because my heart is there_

_I love San Diego and midnight hair_

_I love the cosmos_

_On your legs_

_I love the sparkles_

_In your head_

_Can I ask for my heart back_

_It hurts a little_

_Just a bit_

_But it’s not so bad_

 

I look up at the audience. There are at least fifteen people here.

Someone with rainy day eyes stands up.

And for the first time in his life….Marinette was speechless.

~~~

"So you came?"

"Of course I did"

The book store was so quite you could hear a pin drop.

"So did you fall in love with me yet?"

"Of course I did"

Marinette had always made the first move. If she didn't talk to me I assumed she didn't want to or rather hang out with other people. I was always scared of approaching someone that was so approachable. If I hadn't over thought every single thing I might have no been too late. Am I still too late?

I'm an aspiring songwriter.

I want to write about love.

I've been in love.

I've suffered through heartbreak.

I've never had my first kiss.

"Marinette...Can I kiss you?"

She looked at me the way everybody wants to be looked at by the one they're in love with. She looks at me like lollipops and sugary sweets. I bet she taste like it.

"Okay"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to hear the song in action?
> 
> If you do tell me and I'll post my horrible singing voice on my tumblr and link it here!
> 
> This is the end of Sweaters in the Summer.
> 
> The story of someone ordinary and someone unordinary that met and became extraordinary. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading...

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea where this fic is going.  
> I just wanted an excuse to write a shy Adrien Agreste.  
> Help me...  
> It's probably not professional to ask readers to help me write.
> 
> Welp, I'm doomed.


End file.
